Appuierez-vous sur le bouton ? Version One Piece !
by Kaze D Cam
Summary: Appuierez vous sur le bouton ? Et une version One Piece ça donne quoi ? /Par : "La fille bizarre"/
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! C'est Kaze D Cam ! J'ai imaginer un concept ^^ !** **Vous allez voir ; ) Sinon, je suis désoler de ne pas avoir posteée ses derniers temps... mais je suis toujours active ! Vous pouvez me laisser un MP hein !**

 **Pour cette Story, j'ai embaucher un assistant qui se chargera de répondre à vos reviews avec moi ; ) Il s'appelle Kaizo !**

 **Kaizo : Enchanté, chers lecteurs ^^**

 **KCam : Et pas de remarque étrange avec mes lecteurs, hein Kaizo !**

 **Kaizo : Bien sur que non *sourire chelou* Je suis sûr qu'ils sont... sympathique *plisse les yeux***

 **KCam : je t'es à l'œil... aller bonne lecture vous autres ^^ !**

Discaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens pas !

 **Pour le petit concept, je vous laisse lire vous comprendrez ; ) Ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt mais c'est marrant de connaître les avis des un et des autres ^^ !**

* * *

 **1)** _Tu peux coucher avec Ace_

 _ **MAIS**_

 _Tu perd tout tes sens dès le lendemain._

\- j'appuie

\- je n'appuie pas

 **2)** _Tu trouve un_ _fruit du démon (dont tu ignore le type : Zoan, Logia etc)_

 _ **MAIS**_

 _Tu a l'obligation de rejoindre l'équipage du Cap. Kuro_

\- j'appuie

\- je n'appuie pas

 **3)** _Luffy te propose de rejoindre son équipage_

 _ **MAIS**_

 _Tu ne peux plus parler_

\- j'appuie

\- je n'appuie pas

 **4)** _Du peu passer du monde réel à celui de One Piece quand tu veux_

 _ **MAIS**_

 _Tu seras obligé de parler extrêmement poliment et tu oublieras tous les mots vulgaires ou les insultes que tu connais_

\- j'appuie

\- je n'appuie pas

 **5)** _Tu peux manger tout les fruits du démons que tu veux sans mourir_

 _ **MAIS**_

 _T'a meilleur amie meure '-'_

\- j'appuie

\- je n'appuie pas

* * *

 **KCam : Voila, j'espère que le concept vous plais ^^ Je vous laisse, à la prochaine fois !**

 **Kaizo : Vous pouvez nous laissez une petite review, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre *plisse les yeux***

 **KCam : *soupire* ON se fera un plaisir de voir vos avis et vous répondre !**

 **Bref... à plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reeeee ! Je suis contente de voir que vous aimer mon petit concept :D Je vais déjà répondre à vos reviews, on verra après ^^**

 _Lili (Guest) :_

 ** _KCam_ :** Non non ! Il n'y a pas de fanfic, c'est juste un petit truc pour passer le temps ! Enfin... Comme le jeu sur téléphone mais en version One Piece quoi ^^ Et du coup non il n'y aura pas Shanks... enfin je mettrais peut-être des questions avec lui dedans mais c'est tout quoi !

 ** _Kaizo_ :** Un faible pour le roux ?

 ** _KCam_ :** Kaizo... Arrête de faire chier - -"

* * *

 _Adeyyo :_

 _ **KCam :** _ Merci pour ta review, ça fais vraiment plaisir :D

 ** _Kaizo :_** Oui c'est sûr... c'était gentil de ta part **_*sourire chelou*_**

 ** _KCam : *soupire*_ ** on sait jamais se que tu à en tête toi - -

 ** _Kaizo :_ *ricane***

 _ **KCam :**_ BON aller on passe au chapitre ^^ !

* * *

 _Anonymous Girl of One Piece :_

 _ **KCam :** _ J'ai eu les même réponses que toi x)

 ** _Kaizo :_** Merci d'avoir donner ton avis en tout cas ***plisse les yeux***

 _ **KCam :**_ Fais pas attention - -""

...

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens pas, toujours pas...

* * *

1) Tu peux te téléporter ou tu le souhaite même derrière Red Line quand tu veux

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu ne n'aura JAMAIS l'occasion de gouter à la cuisine de Sandi

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peux rencontrer tout les personnages de One Piece que tu veux et dans les situations ou circonstances que tu veux

 ** _MAIS_**

Tu devra intégrer l'équipage de Barbe Noir

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

3) Barbe Noir meurs

 _ **MAIS**_

Luffy aussi (avant qu'il est trouvé le One Piece)

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peux avoir le fruit du démon que tu veux

 ** _MAIS_ **

Tu ne peux pas le manger

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux rejoindre l'équipage de Law

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu n'aura jamais l'occasion de le faire chier '-'

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

6) Tu pourras être qui tu veux dans TOUT les personnages

 _ **MAIS**_

Personne ne comprendra rien à ce que tu dis à chacune de tes paroles

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux changer tout ce que tu veux

 _ **MAIS**_

Uniquement déguiser en licorne rose

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

8) Tu peux faire de la télékinésie sans fruit du démon

 _ **MAIS** _

A chaque fois que Law de verra en faire, il aura une envie irrésistible de te disséquer

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

* * *

 **KCam :** Voila, aller on vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre, à plus ; )

 **Kaizo :** Au revoir cher lecteur, et n'oublier pas là review, sinon... je pourrais m'occuper de vous personnellement *plisse les yeux avec un sourire flippant*

 **KCam :** NE L'ÉCOUTEZ PAS ! Enfin bref... à la prochaine ^^""


	3. Chapter 3

**Reee ! Je suis re là ! Aller, réponses aux reviews ; ) :**

 _Adeyyo :_

 _ **KCam :**_ moi aussi j'ai appuyé pour le premier t'inquiète XD par contre pour la dernière OO"" non merci pour moi XD

 ** _Kaizo_ ** : Dit donc, Adeyyo à l'air d'apprécier Trafalgar Law ***sourire en coin***

 _ **KCam :** _ Kaizo, je t'es dit d'arrêter de faire chier - -

* * *

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens toujours pas !

* * *

1) Tu peux voler l'objet ou autre que chose tu veux à qui tu veux

 _ **MAIS** _

Au bout de 24h, tout ce que tu à voler tombera sur la tête de Zoro

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

(vous seriez assez suicidaire pour appuyer ? XD)

...

2) Tu peux torturer la personne de ton choix

 _ **MAIS** _

Dès que tu le ferra, tu te ferra congeler par Aokiji pendant 3 jours

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peux rencontrer et devenir amie avec Viola

 ** _MAIS_**

Tu devra aussi rencontrer et devenir ami avec Trebol

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

4) Tu trouve un fruit du démon à chaque fois que tu croise Kidd

 ** _MAIS_**

Quand il te vois, il voudra te faire chier

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux faire une visite gratuite du bateau de l'équipage au chapeau de paille

 _ **MAIS**_

Si l'un d'entre eux te vois, tu aura dans l'obligation de le tuer

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

6) Tu a un avis de recherche super classe

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu n'est connu par personne

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux avoir manger un fruit du démon ET savoir nager

 _ **MAIS**_

A chaque fois que tu l'utilise, quelqu'un sur l'île de Logtown perdra quelque chose

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

8) Chopper deviens ta peluche

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu fais des cauchemar en rapport avec le chirurgien de la mort ou autres trucs que vous aimer pas

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

* * *

 **KCam : Voila ; ) Aller on vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre, bye !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**KCam :**_ Reeeee ! C'est re moi ^^

 _ **Kaizo :**_ C'est _nous..._

 ** _KCam :_** Oui oh ça va - - aller réponses aux reviews ^^

 _Adeyyo :_

 _ **KCam :** _ sois pas désoler, ça fais trop plaisir ^^ !

 ** _Kaizo :_** Je le savais ! ***ricane, regarde Adeyyo d'un air moqueur***

 ** _KCam :_ ** Kaizo - -""

 _Loupiote54 :_

 ** _KCam :_** j'ai pratiquement toutes les même rép' que toi x)

 _ **Kaizo :**_ une nouvelle ?

 _ **KCam :**_ Nan, j'ai déjà lu de ses reviews quand tu était pas là - -

 ** _Kaizo :_** Oh, je vois ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas *sourire chelou*

 _Lili :_

 ** _KCam :_ ** Excuse moi, je ne t'es pas répondu au 3ème chapitre, j'ai lu ta review juste après l'avoir posté, sorry Il y aura bientôt des questions sur Shanks t'inquiète ! j'en ai fais une pour ce chapitre ; )

 **Kaizo :** Bonne lecture *sourire chelou*

* * *

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens pas, je commence à désespérer là T^T

* * *

1) Tu peux avoir LES lunettes-jumelles d'Ussop

 _ **MAIS**_

Il le découvrira tout de suite et voudra les reprendre par n'importe quel moyen

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peux avoir la capacité de tout entendre comme Ener

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu aura les capacités de Robin en dessin

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

3) Doflamingo se transforme en jouet par Jugar sans que celle-ci ne puisse annulée son pouvoir

 _ **MAIS**_

Cobby aussi se transforme en jouet (le pauvre )

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

4) Chopper _accepte_ d'avoir un câlin

 _ **MAIS**_

Trebol en veux absolument un aussi

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

5) Shanks peux devenir un de tes profs (et donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans ses cours parce ce qu'il sera cool)

 _ **MAIS**_

Akainu deviens ton prof aussi

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

6) Tu peux passer un moment avec ton personnage préféré

 _ **MAIS**_

Qu'une seule fois

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux envoyer ton pire ennemi dans Calm Belt

 _ **MAIS**_

Lui, il pourra t'envoyer dans la gueule de Laboon

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

8) Tu peux inventer le Macdo dans One Piece

 _ **MAIS**_

Les mec qui te donne ton plateau seront toujours des soldat de la marine (et donc si t'es rechercher tu peux pas entrer et donc pas bouffer '-')

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

* * *

 _ **KCam :**_ Voila ^^ ! Finiish !

 _ **Kaizo :**_ Aller, au revoir, chers lecteurs ***sourire chelou***


	5. Chapter 5

_**KCam :**_ Ree ! ^^ Me revoilà !

 _ **Kaizo :**_ _Nous_ revoilà...

 ** _KCam :_** ouais ouais... bon aller, réponse aux reviews :

 _Astralia32 :_ Pour la 1, bien te planquer c'est sur x)

 _ **Kaizo :**_ T'aime pas les câlins de Trebol ? ***sourire en coin***

 _ **KCam :**_ Nan Kaizo... c'est juste que Trebol bah...

 _ **Kaizo :**_ Hm ? ***plisse les yeux***

 _ **KCam :**_ Bon aller, suivant OO""

 _Adeyyo :_ Pour la 5, on va faire comme dans Assassination Classroom, le but de la classe : **TUER LE PROF MOUAHAHA**

 ** _Kaizo :_** toi non plus pas de câlin ? Vous n'aimez pas Trebol **? *ricane***

 _Lili :_ De rien ;)

 _Guest :_ Moi aussi x) moi c'est ma prof d'histoire ! C'est une vraie démon OO"

 ** _Kaizo :_ *marmonne un truc** * C'est Kaz... Cam... le...émon ici...

 _ **KCam :**_ t'a dit quelque chose toi ?

 _ **Kaizo :**_ non, non...

* * *

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

1) Tu peux retirer le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon de qui tu veux

 _ **MAIS** _

La personne saura que c'est toi qui lui a enlever

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peux rencontrer Shanks

 _ **MAIS** _

Il t'embêtera comme il embêtais Luffy

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peux appeler anonymement le perso que tu veux et lui dire ce que tu veux

 ** _MAIS_**

A chaque fois que tu dira ou que tu entendra le mot "je" tu éternua pendant l'appel

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peux visiter une base de la marine

 ** _MAIS_**

Cette base a les meilleurs armes des trois îles alentours (donc si tu te fais chopé t'es dans la merde)

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux avoir le fruit flottant de Shiki

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu ne peux faire voler que toi et rien d'autre

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

6) Tu tombe sur une île déserte avec Shanks qui a établi son camp là-bas

 _ **MAIS**_

Un buster call aura lieu sur l'île dans la semaine à venir

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux être la sœur _de sang_ de Ace, Luffy ou Sabo (préciser dans la review je veux savoir qui vous choisirez !)

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu devra lui dire quand il est avec ses frère (et donc, quand il sont gamin ce qui risque de changer des choses...)

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

8) Tu peux exaucer tout les souhaits que tu veux

 _ **MAIS**_

A condition que tu accepte de servir de cobaye pour César Clown

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

* * *

 _ **KCam :**_ Fini !

 _ **Kaizo :**_ Aller à la prochaine !

 _ **KCam :**_ Hep hep hep, ta dit quoi toi tout à l'heure ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais traité de démon...

 _ **Kaizo :**_ Non... c'est pas vrai...

 _ **KCam :**_ C'est ça ouais ! JE VAIS TE CHOPER ! ***lui cours après avec les dents de croco***

 _ **Kaizo :**_ ***cours*** AHHHH ! Eh les lecteur aidez moi je veux pas mourir !


	6. Dernier chapitre (désolée)

_**KCam :**_ Hey ! c'est re moi, alors j'ai une annonce plutôt triste à vous faire (ou pas du point de vu de certaines personnes) je sais que pas mal d'entre vous aime bie-

 _ **Kaizo :**_ *à une centaine de bosse sur la tête en raison de certaines paroles du chapitre précèdent* -on aller dit -eurs parche que chinon on en à pou- la chournée...

 _ **KCam :**_ Ferme la c'est dur pour moi aussi ouké ? t'en re veux une peut-être ?

 _ **Kaizo :**_ Euuhh... Nan, nan chai bon...

 _ **KCam :**_ bon je leurs dirais après, avant, réponses aux reviews :

Naila-Miss : Heureuse que ça te plaise, désolé pour la triste nouvelle que tu devrais lire dans pas longtemps...

Adeyyo : Haha, vous avez tous répondu pareil pour César, bah quoi, vous l'aimer pas ? x) Merci encore pour toute tes reviews...

* * *

 _ **KCam :**_ Bon alors... **c'est le dernier chapitre de cette Story** _..._ ***évite les boulette de papier et autres*** eh oh ! Ça va, ça va, je vais vous expliquer... En fait je n'arrive plus à faire des chapitre régulièrement, surtout que la rentrée c'est dans pas longtemps... donc avec les cours et les contrôles qui vont arriver ça va être plutôt galère pour imaginer et faire les chapitres. Sinon, je commence à manquer d'inspiration... alors je préfère finir cette story plutôt de faire plein de chapitre nul - - (si il ne le sont pas déjà XD) Bref voila... Bon aller, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre...

* * *

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartiens pas.

* * *

1) Tu peux aller où tu veux dans tout le nouveau monde

 _ **MAIS**_

Tu est un fantôme

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peux devenir ami avec Sabo

 _ **MAIS**_

Si par mégarde tu lui dit le mot "tuer" il mourra.

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peux manger n'importe quel fruit du démon que tu veux

 ** _MAIS_**

Il sera encore plus dégueulasse que les autres.

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peux créer un collège/lycée avec un personnage de ton choix qui s'y inscrira

 ** _MAIS_**

Tu ne sera pas dans sa classe

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux torturer un personnage de ton choix avec un problème de math dont seul toi à la solution

 _ **MAIS**_

Il pourra te faire de même avec un exercice de français

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

6) Avoir le chapeau de Luffy

 _ **MAIS**_

Ne pas pouvoir le porter.

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

7) Tu es le meilleur ami de luffy

 _ **MAIS**_

Tous les autres membres du bateau te haïssent.

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

...

8) Tu peux reprendre cette idée de concept "appuierez vus sur le bouton version one piece"

 _ **MAIS**_

 _ **Pas de conséquence parce que... bah voila XD je veux juste savoir si tu voudrais ^^**_

\- J'appuis

\- Je n'appuis pas

* * *

 _ **Merci à ma petite Fanette qui m'a aidée à faire la 6 et 7 ! Comme je vous l'es dit dans la dernière question vous pouvez reprendre l'idée, je compte arrêter cette Story... Je tiens quand même à remercié les personnes qui ont le plus reviewté, ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir de lire vos reviews, ça fais toujours plaisir ; )**_

 _ **Bon bah... Au revoir et... MERCI !**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Alors je vous explique la situation. Je voulais prendre un peu d'avance pour poster ce chapitre la semaine prochaine et MIRACLE : J'en avais commencer un pas fini que j'avais complètement zappé. Et puis, c'est aussi que je voulais vous montrer un nouveau concept avec une 9èm question ^^ J'ai eu l'idée hier et je pouvais pas attendre la semaine prochaine alors que le chapitre est déjà prêt XD

Donc voila le chapitre sorti avec 6 jours d'avances ! On va dire que c'est pour me faire pardonné de pas trop avoir poster ces derniers temps :/

Tenez au faite ! Kaizo à démissionner de son post d'assistant.

 **ALORS** , sachez que j'ai voulu essayer un nouveau truc ! A la fin des 8 questions habituelles, j'en rajouterais une que j'appellerais "La question mystère" en gros, c'est une petite question en plus. Le principe est de faire la même chose qu'avec les autres sauf que ça sera à propos d'un autre manga ! Petit bonus en plus de ça : **ça sera un manga que VOUS aurez choisi !** Vous m'en mettez un dans les reviews, je le regarde si c'est pas déjà fait, et mettrai une question en plus à la fin en rapport avec ce manga ^^

Par contre, ça m'arrangerais que ce sois pas des manga HYPER connu ... Genre mettez pas du Naruto, Bleach ou Dragon Ball :/

Hunter x Hunter à la limite ça passe mais bon... (c'est bien parce que je l'aime bien hein ! XD) Bref, les mangas que je ne voudrons pas seront inscris sur mon profil.

Donc vous en choisissez un ! Vue que les chapitres ne sortiront pas en 5 minutes, je pense avoir le temps de regarder ^^ !

Forcement, il n'y aura pas tous les mêmes manga dans les reviews... Donc ça sera dans la première reviews que je recevrais ! Puis si j'ai pô de review bahhh... déjà je chialerais... et puis après je choisirais dans un manga que je connais au pif XD

Si le manga que vous me proposer est le premier et que je le prend, j'essaierais quand même de faire un bon gros dilemme avec la question XD (j'essaierais hein !)

Bref, pour cette première fois, c'est moi qui est choisi ! Voila le manga : **Assassination Classroom**

J'espère que la majorité d'entre vous le connais :/ sinon, il y a toujours les 8 questions d'avant donc vous serez pas déçu !

Aller, c'est parti, mais avant... réponses au reviews ! :

 **Adeyyo :** Contente de te revoir ! J'espère que le principe de la nouvelle question te plais !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, ça n'a pas changé '-'

* * *

1) Tu peut avoir TOUT les scans et épisodes de One Piece que tu veux gratuitement jusqu'à la fin du manga (et donc connaître toute la suite avant tout le monde :D)

 **MAIS**

Tu ne pourra plus regarder ou lire d'autre manga ou anime

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

2) Ton personnage préféré t'aime

 **MAIS**

Teach t'aime aussi

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peut donner ton/ta pire ennemi à Akainu pour te venger

 **MAIS**

Akainu le/la tuera obligatoirement

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peut visiter une île céleste

 **MAIS**

Tu n'aura absolument rien avec toi pendant tous ton séjour. (ni argent, ni arme... Etc. Sauf tes vêtements hein ! Chui pas aussi sadique XD)

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux décider où est et de ce qu'est le One Piece

 **MAIS**

Personne ne le trouvera jamais sauf toi. (Tu anéantit donc le rêve de Luffy)

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

6) Tu peux inventer un fruit du démon

 **MAIS**

Tu ne pourra pas le manger

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux rencontrer Gol D Roger

 **MAIS**

Ace te détestera

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

8) Tu a la chance de protéger Ace de sa mort

MAIS

Tu devra te coller Bartoloméo pendant une année entière et il te suivra de partout. (même au chiottes hein!)

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

 **9) Question mystère : Manga choisi : Assassination classroom !**

Vous pouvez avoir Koro-sensei comme prof

 **MAIS**

Vous ne serez pas dans la classe E et en plus, vous devrez forcement le tuer

\- J'appuis ?

\- J'appuis pas ?

* * *

Voilaaaa ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plais, aller, à la prochaine !

N'oubliez pas de mettre un manga dans les reviews pour la prochaine question mystère !


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy revoilà un "appuierez vous sur le bouton" ^^**

 **Pour la question mystère en bas, j'ai choisi King's Game que m'a proposer Ic'liver ^^**

Disclaimer : One Piece, ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

 **Aller, c'est parti ^^ ! Mais avant... Réponses aux reviews** !

 **Adeyyo :** Dis, t'es sadique pour envoyer une personne à Akainu, tu l'envois à une mort certaine dans d'atroces souffrances O.O Tu appuis pour la 8 ?! Oh, c'est tellement héroïque ! Perso j'aurais fais pareil mais... Je serais aller faire un tour à la piscine ^^ Comme ça, à pu" de Batoloméo ! XD Mwaha je suis sadique !

 **Ic'liver :** Merchi pour les proposition de manga, j'ai choisi King's Game, c'était le seul que je connaissais et j'ai pas eu le temps de voir les autres :/ Pour la 2 et 3 tu appuis ?! Nan mais vous êtes tous fous ! Donc toi aussi, d'un côté tu envois ton ennemi à une mort certaine comme une sadique, et de l'autre tu accepte que Teach t'aime ! Nan mais vous êtes tous fous comme lecteurs XDDD

 **Loupiote54 :** Enfin quelqu'un de sympa qui n'envois personne chez Akainu ! Sache que tout les autres lui envois leurs ennemis xDD

 **LaFolleDuZorobin :** Merci pour les reviews ^^ Je te laisse faire ce questionnaire ! Eh, dis moi... Pour la question 5 du questionnaire 6... premièrement, j'apprend que t'es une sadique, mais deuxièmement, si je regarde ta réponse, j'en conclu que tu est bonne en math ? ... COMMENT TU FAIS ?!

 **Aiyna :** Ohhh un nouvelle lecrtice ^^ Insulter les gens avec des nom de fruit exotique ?! Si tu savais comment je me suis marré xD Dis, ta review de mon chapitre 4 m'a tuée XD J'espère que tu continuera à en renvoyer des comme ça ^^ Voila un nouveau chapitre !

 **Tenez au fait ! Après un petit compte dans les reviews, deux ou trois recherches sur internet et l'avis de deux ou trois potes, on vois très bien les persos les plus appréciés** XD : Ace, Sabo, Law, Marco, Trebol (oui, oui Trebol XDD) ou encore Lucci

 **Et les plus détestés :** Teach, Akainu, Law (oui oui, il est dans les deux camps et perso je le met dans celui-ci XD) ou encore Spandam

 **Bon du coup j'ai adaptée quelques questions avec ces personnages histoire que vous ayez des dilemmes un peu plus chiants à faire ! Pour c'eux qui aime pas les perso que je met bah ils auront plus de facilité à répondre du coup mais vous inquiétez pas, les questions restent relativement similaires ^^**

Aller maintenant, go ^^

* * *

1) Tu peut être apprécié de Marco

 **MAIS**

Tu sera le/la pire ennemi(e) de Shanks.

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peut taper l'incruste dans l'équipage de Law (ça c'est pour les fans de ce chirurgien fou XD)

 **MAIS**

Tu sera son nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peux assister à une bataille Aokiji VS Kizaru hyper stylé

 **MAIS**

L'un des deux te voudrons comme adversaire à la fin du combat

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peux visiter l'île des hommes poissons sans être obliger de faire le trajet aller-retour

 **MAIS**

Tu sera seule et ne pourra pas rencontrer Camie, ni Pappug, ni Mme Sherley...

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux éliminer Teach de la façon la plus horrible qui sois

 **MAIS**

Ton personnage préféré mourra de la même manière

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

6) Tu peux avoir tout l'argent que tu veux histoire de profiter des commerces des îles de One Piece

 **MAIS**

Tu ne pourra pas acheter de la bouffe avec et tu sera obliger d'aller chasser ou autre pour te nourir

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

7) Tu peux changer les photos des avis de recherche de qui tu veux (intéressant ! Ça sera cool de pouvoir mettre des têtes de poules pour d'avis de recherche de Zoro XDD)

 **MAIS**

Ton propre avis de recherche aura la photo de ton pire ennemi

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

8) Tu pourra voler le pouvoir fruit du démon de quelqu'un

 **MAIS**

Tu sera contaminé par le saturnisme blanc

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

 **9) Question mystère ! Manga choisi : King's Game.**

Tu peut devenir le roi pendant 3 tours (=3ordres)

 **MAIS**

Tu reçois ensuite l'ordre d'embrasser avec la personne que tu déteste le plus au monde

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

* * *

 **Finish ^^ Tenez, si vous connaissez pas mon questionnaire, vous pouvez aller le voir sur mon compte. C'est pas pour faire la pub depuis ici mais c'est que je compte faire une FAQ prochainement alors j'attend vos questions ^^ La FAQ se déroulera là bas ! (J'ai l'impression de parler d'un vrai endroit en disant ça XD)  Vous pouvez _tout_ me demander tant que c'est pas trop personnelles ! **

**Bref, à la prochaine ^^**


	9. Chapter 10

**Heyyy voila un nouveau "appuierez vous sur le bouton" ^^**

 **Je crois que c'est la même intro que le précédent chapitre XD**

 **Bon, disons que pour aujourd'hui, il y a pô de question mystère... J'ai pas l'impression que ce concept vous plait énormément vu que j'ai eu que très peu de personne qui m'ont donner des mangas pour ça ^^"" Mais bon, du coup vu que pour ici y en a pas... Je vous rajoute une question One Piece ! :D**

Disclaimer : One Piece, ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

 **Aller, c'est parti ^^ ! Mais avant... Réponses aux reviews** !

 **Adeyyo : Contente que tu est de mon avis ! ... Je veux bien sur parler du fait que... LA BOUFFE, C'EST LA VIE !**

 **Ic'liver : Sorry, je me suis tromper sur le précédent chapitre '^' il y avais deux "j'appuis" dons j'ai juste du me mélanger sur mes propres questions x)**

 **Aiynna : Le... Logia... Des mines de stylo bic... MAIS IL EST LÉGENDAIRE ! Donne moi un autographe U.U**

 **Aller maintenant, go ^^**

* * *

1) Tu peux avoir un séjour gratuit à Sabaody

 **MAIS**

Ça sera pile quand tout les Supernova seront partir, manque de bol !

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

2) Tu peux avoir la chance de faire chier Akainu au sceau d'eau sans qu'il te grille (Grille = Griller avec sa lave/te griller en te voyant... Jeu de mot nul, ok je sort xD)

 **MAIS**

Caribou aura la chance de TE faire chier au sceau de marécages

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

3) Tu peux rencontrer Luffy

 **MAIS**

Tu ne pourra jamais rencontrer Sabo

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

4) Tu peux intégrer l'équipage de ton choix

 **MAIS**

Tu pourra te battre que part le pouvoir du fruit du Zoan du ras

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

5) Tu peux rejoindre le rang d'un(e) vrai(e) pirate

 **MAIS**

Les révolutionnaires disparaitrons

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

6) Tu peux disparaître en mode téléportation dès que t'es dans la merde

 **MAIS**

Tu ne saura pas ou tu réapparaitra

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

7) Tes proches peuvent taper l'incruste avec toi dans One Piece

 **MAIS**

Il ne se souviendrons plus de toi

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

8) Tu peux "échanger quelques mots" avec Trafalgar Law

 **MAIS**

Tu aura la maladie de Foxy, c'est à dire réagir à chaque truc gentil ou méchant

\- J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

...

 **9)** Tu peux jouer à Pokemon Go dans le monde de One Piece

 **MAIS**

Puisque c'est pas tout les jours que y a des gens qui atterrissent dans One Piece, je pense que vous seriez un peu seul dans votre team ... XD

-J'appuis

\- J'appuis pas

* * *

 **Finiiiish ! (C'est la même fin que sur l'ancien chapitre XD En même temps j'ai pas d'imagination surtout pour les adieux XD)**

 ** _Sinon, je voulais vous dire... Je sais pas si ça se ressent dans le type de question que j'envois mais je suis un peu triste en ce moment à cause d'une petite poignée d'idiotes... Si ça ce vois dans les questions, dites le moi ! Je ferais tout pour enlever ça ^^ Aussi si certains d'entres vous sont souvent seuls, j'aimerais bien quelques conseils parce que ça fais depuis 1 moi que je le suis et ça commence à peser un peu_** ** _( ._.)_**

 ** _Bref, à la prochaine !_**


	10. Chapter 11

**Heyyy revoilà un "appuierez vous sur le bouton" ^^**

 **Et oui, c'est toujours la même intro xDD Au fait, sachez qu'il n'y aura plus de question mystère... J'ai pas vraiment le temps de suivre One Piece et d'autres manga**

Disclaimer : One Piece, ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

 **Aller, c'est parti ^^ ! Mais avant... Réponses aux reviews** !

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Tu appuie pour la 2... Dur '^'**

 **Loupiote54 : Oh, une non-joueuse de Pokemon Go... BON TANT PIS xD Sinon je crois que t'es la seule avec moi qui accepte de te prendre un sceau de boue en échange d'envoyer une sceau d'eau sur Akainu xD**

 **Adeyyo : T'aimes pas les rats et tout ? T'es comme ma mère, elle déteste ça xDD Perso je les trouve mignon... J'ai même pris dans mes bras un rats domestique une fois ^^ Sinon je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ON S'EN FOU DE LA TEAM, ON VEUX JUSTE DES POKEMON ! xDD**

 **Bakuma : ...T'AIME POKEMON ? OUAIS ! Attend... Je sais pas si tu joue a Pokemon mais.. Tu es tu quel team ? Sinon je suis contente de pas être la seule à aimer les rats ^^**

 **Ic'liver : Caribou te fait peur ?! Moi j'le trouve trop classe ! D'ailleurs je sais hyper bien l'imiter dans sa façon de parler xDD**

 **Aller maintenant, go ^^**

* * *

1) Tu peux effacer la matière d'école que tu déteste le plus

 **MAIS**

il faut savoir que cette matière sera bien plus dans One Piece

(Ex : Vous aimer pas les maths : Il y aura plus de math, genre par exemple, le One Piece sera un DM de math xDD)

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

2) Tu peux t'éclater à Marineford pendant la grande guerre en y faisant ce que tu veux, dont sauvé Ace si tu le veux

 **MAIS**

Ton personnage préféré mourra ensuite (Si votre perso préféré est Ace, prenez votre 2èm perso préféré)

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

3) Tu peux supprimer n'importe quel chanson que tu HAIS

 **MAIS**

Cet chanson se "réincarnera" dans un fruit du démon (ex : Fruit du Nyan Cat xD)

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

4) Tu peux faire un petit voyage scolaire ou amical dans One Piece avec 20 personnes que tu apprécie

 **MAIS**

Ton prof préféré ou ton meilleur pote qui est ton accompagnateur pendant ce voyage sera tuer

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

5) Tu peux aller à Punk Hasard au moment ou les Mugiwara et tout et tout y sont

 **MAIS**

Césart saura qu'un "nouvel (le) arrivant(e)" est sur l'île (= toi xD)

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

6) Tu peux faire chier n'importe qui, où tu veux, quand tu veux

 **MAIS**

Cet personne sera pote avec Akainu. DONC tu risque de te faire un très mauvais ennemi...

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

7) Tu peux rencontrer Luffy

 **MAIS**

Tu ne peux pas rencontrer Ace

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

8) Tu peux participée à un combat méga stylée à Sabaody quand les Supernovas y sont évidemment

 **MAIS**

Il y aura donc Kizaru pour te chasser/capturer...

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

* * *

 **Eh voila, finis ! Tenez aussi, vous devez avoir remarquer que le rythme de publication à un peu baisser... C'est juste que j'ai une chanson qui m'a grave inspirer pour écrire une Fanfiction que je posterais sur ce site ^^ Bon, vous emballer pas, il me manque le début et la fin de l'histoire xDD J'ai juste eu deux ou trois idées donc sa risque pas d'être poster tout de suite xDD**

 **Mais donc du coup je réfléchit aussi pour ça et donc voila pourquoi sa a un tout pitis peu baisser. Pour les curieux, je ne peux pas vous offrir le résumé puisque je n'est même pas un début de scénar" mais sachez que sa sera une mini histoire (mini mini) avec une frère et une sœur qui vont rencontrer les Mugiwara ! Sa sera un arc en plus à ma façon, disons ^^" J'ai déjà une petite idée du fruit du démon que la sœur va avoir mais vu qu'il est carrément trop puissant et ultra balèze, je verrais pour mettre une règle du genre "Ce pouvoir peux être utilisé qu'une fois tout les 8 ans" ou un truc comme ça... Enfin, je verrais parce qu'elle faudra bien qu'elle se batte xD**

 **Enfin bref, à la prochaine ^^**


	11. Chapter 12

**Heyyy... revoilà un "appuierez vous sur le bouton"...**

 **Et oui... c'est toujours la même intro..**

Disclaimer : One Piece, ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

 **Aller, c'est parti... Mais avant... Réponses aux reviews** !

 **Bakuma : Oh, toi non plus t'aime pas les maths ! COPAINNN (Copine ? xD) Alors tes priorités sont** **voir Killer sans masque, faire un câlin à Law et Bepo, t'inviter à la table de Kidd et aller voir Bonney... OUAIIIS, ON Y VA ENSEMBLE ? xDD**

 **Aller maintenant, go...**

 **...**

 **RAH JE PEUX PAS NE PAS VOUS LE DIRE ! Vous allez pensez que je sais pas ce que je veux mais... Je pense arrêter définitivement les chapitres T^T J'ai absolument plus d'inspiration, ni de motivation... et ça vaut aussi pour les questionnaires. J'ai GALÉRÉE pour faire ce chapitre... Donc je n'est pu faire que 5 questions. Oui, je vous autorise à me haïr dans les reviews, je sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de les lires ...**

* * *

1) Tu peux avoir la meilleure faculté d'un perso de One Piece

 **MAIS**

Tu aura aussi son pire défaut

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

2) Tu peux embarqué quelqu'un que tu HAIS avec toi dans One Piece (pourcentage de vengeance dans les 24 premières heures là bas : 92%)

 **MAIS**

Quelqu'un d'autre que t'aime pas pourra aussi le faire

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

3) Tu peux avoir _TOUTE LES BONNES NOTES QUE TU VEUX !_

 **MAIS**

La suite de One Piece n'existera pas

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

4) Tu peux avoir le fruit du démon que tu veux

 **MAIS**

3 fruit aléatoires dans One Piece disparaitront

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

...

5) Tu peux faire le métier de tes rêves

 **MAIS**

Tu sera pas payer

\- J'appuie

\- J'appuie pas

* * *

 **Eh voila... Vous pouvez peut-être me parler par MP, je vous ferais peut-être des petites questions en plus si l'inspiration reviens.**

 **Pour l'histoire que j'ai commencé, elle tiens toujours. Elle mettra peut-être plus de temps à se mettre en place. Mais elle avance ! J'ai commencé à écrire le prologue.**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewer pour s'eux qui l'ont fais, de m'avoir suivi et encourager. Ça me faisais vraiment plaisir : ) Je relisais même les anciennes et je me marrais seule dans ma chambre x")**

 **Ah lala... Que de souvenirs... *parle comme les vieux***

 **Je suis quand même triste de devoir arrêter, c'était dans mes premières écritures et ça avait pris une petite place dans ma vie é^è Tout comme vous d'ailleurs ! Même si je vous connais pas je me suis vraiment amusé en lisant vos reviews ou MP ! Ça m'a fais quand même bizarre quand j'ai vu que vous m'avez même demander si je voulais parler quand j'avait eu quelques problème IRL...**

 **Mais bon... Ça faisait déjà un ou deux chapitres que je mettait un quart d'heure sur une question alors qu'avant je faisais au moins deux questionnaire entier pour le même temps alors je pense arrêter définitivement.**

 **En tout cas, je vous dit un grand merci et aussi un désolé...**

 **Peut-être... à bientôt : )) !**


End file.
